Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display substrate and a fabricating method thereof, a system for fabricating a display substrate, and a display device.
The primary method to form sub-pixels by a fine metal mask (FMM) is evaporating the materials for the sub-pixels (for example, organic light-emitting materials for forming sub-pixels in an OLED) on a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) backplate by way of evaporation according to predetermined procedures, and forming red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels and blue sub-pixels by geometrical openings on the FMM.
Since the FMM requires a relatively high precision and the openings for forming sub-pixels are relatively small, the openings are prone to be deformed due to an external force or a magnetic field, which may cause the sub-pixels formed by the openings to be deformed accordingly. Therefore, manufacturing yield of the FMM is not high, and it is difficult to reach a higher resolution.